


Flyboy Smooch

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Naked Shep, dressed up Cam. And a smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flyboy Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for the Flyboy fans. Blended digital artwork.

 

 


End file.
